


The Cupcake Maker

by Vanellope_W



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanellope_W/pseuds/Vanellope_W
Summary: What happens when Marinette can't be Ladybug due to some unfortunate circumstances? Let's have Chat Noir finally be in charge along with some other heroes to take down a deliciously evil akumatized villain.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, OC/OC
Kudos: 8





	The Cupcake Maker

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic. Give your criticism down below.

The light shined bright through Adrien’s large window as the morning sun rose. Adrien was sleeping soundly in his head. He was hoping to catch up on his sleep since today his schedule was more lenient than usual. Unfortunately, it was short-lived as Plagg crept over to the sleepy boy. Then he slowly came to his ear and screamed, “ADRIEN!”

The loud shriek awoke the sleepy boy as he jumps out of bed and fell to the floor face-first out of being startled. He then rubbed his nose out of pain from the impact of the fall. He then looked to his kwami in anger as Plagg looked at him with a smug grin.

“What did you do that for Plagg?!” Adrien said in an anger tired voice “You know it is a light day for me today!”

“I know that Adrien” Replied Plagg “That’s why I wanted you to get the most out of the day and start it off right by getting me some delicious cheese for breakfast.”

Adrien looked at his in anger as he was mad that was the reason he awoke so early.

“What? You can very truly start the day without breakfast. The most important meal of the day” said Plagg in a dazzle drooling over the thought of cheese as only thinking about his stomach.

Adrien rolled his eyes and decided to start to get ready for the day anyway since he knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. Plagg however wanted to cheese this very instant and annoyed Adrien as he started to get ready. Adrien ignored him and tried to focus on what he should plan to do today. All he really wanted was to spend time with his friends today.

Then he remembered that he and his father assistant struck a deal many months ago.  
Nathalie always saw the boy being forced to do all this work that his father wanted. She took pity on him and had decided to figure out a way for the boy to enjoy life. So she came to him one day after he came home from his fencing lesson and said, “I know you care deeply about all these activities and such to do for your father. And I care that you are doing this as well. But I do believe you should still have a bit of a say in your schedule from time to time. So once a month if you ever want to hang out with your friends or something you want to do. I will cover for you for that time.”

Adrien looked at her in glee as she gave him something he wanted. “Oh thank you, Nathalie. This is-“

“But please make sure it doesn’t take a lot of time. As much as I would love to give you a whole day to yourself, your father will expect you to complete your daily schedule.”  
Adrien nodded as he understood his father was very persistent about him being at his very best always. ”Still thank you, Nathalie,” Adrien said as he hugged her.

Nathalie then smiled and replied “You’re very welcome Adrien”

He slimed at that memory. He felt he and Nathalie have grown close this past year. She felt like a second mother to him and he will always worry about her well being as he did for his mother.

“Gwak” His thoughts interrupted by Plagg squirting toothpaste in his face. He wiped off the toothpaste from his eyes and looked to Plagg in irritation. But little did he know a hangry kwami was the least of his worries.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There in her bed was a very upset Marinette laid in a leg cast.

“If you need anything sweetheart just send us a text and we will be right there,” her mother said as her father was looking like he been crying for hours.

“My poor baby stuck to the bed,” Thomas said as he hugged his daughter.

“Alright, we will be heading down to the bakery now. Try not to walk on your leg.” Sabine said as she dragged Thomas away from Marinette so they can get to work. 

Once she heard the apartment door close she let out a long irritated sigh. 

“I can’t believe this is happening”

“Well it is Marinette and you just have to accept it,” Tikki said as she came out of her hiding place and floated in front of Marinette.

“I just wanted to spend one day with my friends and now” Marinette looked and gestured to her leg in a cast “I’m in a cast barely able to move”

Marinette thought back to how this happened. She was with Luka as he was delivering his last package for his job. As he was giving the package, Marinette stay by his bike and wanted to stay out of the way. But luck wasn’t on her side as she saw him struggling to carry the last package. Due to her helpful nature, she rushed over to help him. However, she tripped over a crack and fell into Luka which he falls and dropped the heavy package right on her leg.

“Well Marinette accidents happened and they are times you just can’t avoid them”

Marinette sigh and she knew Tikki was right. Then her phone went off and she saw Alya wanted to facetime her. She of course answered it.

“Hahaha, I just got the story from Juleka. You ok girl?”

“Yes yes, I’m fine. I can tell by your tone you are soooo concerned”

“I'm sorry I’m sorry but you have to admit it a bit funny how clumsy you can be.”

Marinette looked at her friend with a look saying ‘really?’

Alya cleared her throat and said “But in all seriousness are you ok? I’m actually worried about you and her leg”

Marinette slimed “Yeah but it is a pain to be glued to the bed for most of the time”

“Well I could come over and keep you company”

“No, that fine. I think I should take my mom advice and just rest for the day”

“Ooooook if you change your mind hit me up”

“I will text you later. Bye”

“Bye”

Marinette ended the call and laid her phone to her chest. She closed her eyes and sighed as tried to peacefully relax.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien was facetiming Nino asking him what he was doing. Apparently, Nino was heading to the park to go hang with his boys. They were planning on battling robots in the park and getting some ice cream afterward. Luckily Adrien has texted Nathalie to cover for him and she can do so.

“Awesome he can have the whole quad today for once”

“I know I know thank Nathalie for giving me this time I will be down there in 10”

“Ok see you there dude”

“Yup bye”

Adrien had already eaten breakfast and was about to head out the door when he heard “Adrien where are you going?”

Adrien hid his ‘oh shit’ face and then turned to his father with his neutral ‘happy’ face.

“Well um I was-“

“Mr. Agreste we have an issue with the latest designs you sent.” Nathalie came in front of Gabriel's face. “Apparently, there’s confusion on what accessories to use for the design and the theme of the design itself for the next photoshoot”

“Sigh I will get to those idiots in a minute. I’m just curious as to where Adrien is going at this moment”

“He has a science project assign in class that required him to be present with these partners. Isn’t that right Adrien?”

Adrien thought quickly and said “Um yes it an experiment. We are testing the durability on how much impact a structure can hold under certain conditions” and then smiled innocently

Gabriel looked at his son with a questioning scowl. Nathalie and Adrien were internally sweating and stressing.

“Why was I not informed of this project sooner?”

Nathalie responded without hesitation, “I thought since you have been very preoccupied with the latest piece in your collection and dealing with those incompetent professions that I should handle this simple rescheduling relating to Adrien schooling”

There was a moment of silence and then Gabriel said “ Alright then. Adrien.” Adrien stood up straight quickly as he said his name “Be safe and back on time. Also please don’t forget your bodyguard next time.”

Adrien let out a quiet sigh of relief and left with this bodyguard.

Gabriel turned to Nathalie and said, “I know you think you were doing me good and you think fondly of Adrien as I do.” Then he approaches close to her and then gave her the most serious look you can give someone “But remember Adrien is my son and only my son. Do not make changes to his schedule next time without my say so. No matter how little”

Nathalie nodded and then followed Gabriel to address the other designers and other professions.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman with straight hair was running to the park as fast as she could. She was meeting up with her girlfriend to film a popular dance and upload it to Tik Tok. They were planning on not only doing that but get to spend some needed time together ever since her girlfriend got an internship as a wardrobe assistant.  
She had been worried about her since she would work with other beautiful models. She didn’t think that her girlfriend would cheat on her but there was still that fear that model would take her girlfriend with their charm and beauty.

She shook that thought out of her head and made it to the park.

“Phew, I made it.” She said as she proceeds to text her girlfriend that she was at the park. She put her phone away and found a bench to sit and wait for her girlfriend to reply or arrive at the park.

“Yeaaaaaaah boi. Fight to the fucking deeeaaaaaaaaath!!”

“My robot gonna win, then you can all suck it”

“whatever dude we all know you can barely handle a controller as it is”

The young woman looked over and saw a group of teenage boys with robots. She smiled and shook her head at how extra they were being. ‘Teenagers’ she thought.  
“Remember if my robot wins you HAVE pay for all our ice cream afterward”

Then the young woman remembers that she was supposed to pick up the sweets from Dupain Cheng bakery for their small date. She quickly sprung up and ran over to the bakery.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yeah yeah I know Max but remember if my robot wins then you have asked out her crush,” Kim said with everyone smirking and saying “Oooooooooooh”

Max blushed and cleared his throat “ye-yes I know”

“Ok, ok guys we all have our bets so we should-"

“Waaaaait there still one person here who has not” then Nino patted Adrien’s back gesturing to him “Your my friend has not placed a bet at all”

“Oh I don’t know guys it kind of last minute and I can’t think of anything last minute and I don’t think you guys can eith-"

“No. No no no you can loophole out of this. We all made a deal and anyone come comes for the battle has to place one bet no matter how small or big is.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. That was the rule.

“Oh ok well if everyone made a bet in this then ok”

Adrien thought for a moment and replied “If Kim robot wins then Nino has to perform a cheesy song in front of his Alya in front of the whole school next week”

“Ooooooooooooooooh,” said Kim, Max, Ivan, Nate, Marc, Luka, and Wayhem.

Nino blushed as he was not one for grand gestures of affection but he wasn’t going to back down.

“Alright, Agreste then if Kim robot doesn’t win you have tooooo” Nino thought hard of what had the same level as Adrien bet. Nino looked to the others thinking they probably have an idea. They looked dumbfounded as he was.

“You have to real talk with your dad!!!” Adrien pulled a sweat when he realized that it was Plagg who said that out loud

“Who said that?” Nino then looked around along with their other friends

“Well whoever said that they right Adrien. I think it would be good for you to do that” Luka said with a look of seriousness and concern for his friend.

“Yeah you’ve been busier lately and we get you to want to make your dad proud but I know deep down you want more of a say so in your schedule,” Nino said with Luka and Wayhem nodding in agreement.

“Yup communication is key in any type of relationship,” said Marc

Adrien was red out of embarrassment that his friends knew of his deeper stress. He had thought he hid it well but apparently not.

“Ummm-well I mean- how did- can you guys give me a sec”

“Um sure due but first you agree to that bet”

Adrien hesitated for a min and then said “um yeah yeah but I need tooooooo” he looked around for a quick excuse "check-in with Nathalie quick to make sure of how much time I have left with you guys” he said over-gesturing to his phone.

All the guys blinking in confusion and then Luka said “Ok dude we will get set up and then start once you’re don-"

“Ye yes be right back!” Adrien said quickly and headed farther away to 'check-in' about his amount of time. Everyone looked at each other out of worried but continued to set up the robots.

Once Adrien can out of earshot, he open his blazer a bit and said very loudly to his kwami “PLAGG! What the heck? Do you realize you could have been found out? What were you thinking?”

“Adrien. First, we got through worse situations and not everyone is the sharpest tool when something related to your identity.” Then Plagg came closer to Adrien's face and said “Secondly you need to talk to your dad. What the problem? You have before and besides, maybe we can have more time to do things. Like eating.”

“You’re just saying that to feeding your fat stomach. You need to think more about your actions Plagg-”

“Whatever just get back to your boys and start that battle. You wanted this time don’t blow your shot”

“Sigh yeah I should focus on spending time with my friends”

“yup now the sooner we finish the robot fights the sooner it doesn’t the sooner we can eat”

Adrien looked to his kwami with a sour look then rolled his eyes as Plagg went back into his blazer. Adrien started to run back to his boys when he ran into a young woman with wavy hair. She dropped a cooler and blanket she was carrying as she fell to the ground after bumping into Adrien.

“I am so sorry please let me help you”

“Oh why thank you. No worries I wasn’t watching where I was going either”

Adrien handed her the blanket and said “still my fault”

“well anyway thank you for helping me,” the young women with wavy hair said and walked away. Adrien looked at her and then turned back to battle some robots.  
The young woman with wavy hair looked around the park and check her phone. ‘Where is she?’ she thought and decided to put down the cooler and blanket on a bench.  
She replies to her ‘she was here’ and ‘what she was’. She didn’t get a reply right away and decided to set up her camera for the Tik Tok they were going to film.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a long line at the bakery but she finally got to the front.

“Hi I’m in a bit of a rush but I’m here to pick up an order”

“Oh sure dear what's the name for the order,” said Sabine with a cheerful smile.

“Monica”

Sabine went to the back to look for the order and then the phone went off “Oh Marinette need something” She looked to Monica and said, “I will be right back deary I need to check up on my daughter.”

Monica gave a nervous look but replied “Oh ok”

Sabine went up to check their daughter as Monica was panicking. ‘Oh I’m going to be late I should text Valerie I’m going to be a bit late”

But as she was about to check her phone a little kid bumped into her, making her dropped her phone. The phone slide across the table to Thomas. Then Thomas turned and stepped on her phone.

“Oh dear,” said Thomas as he looked down from the sound of crunching he hears from his shoe. Monica walked to her crunched phone and saw the screen cracked. “I’m so sorry I didn’t see your phone”

Monica tried to turn on the phone but it would not turn on. She sighed knowing there was nothing she could do. “Oh, it quite alright accidents happen. Besides, I think I have a warrant on it”

She went back in time and hoped she would get back to the park before her girlfriend gets there.

Sabine came back and Thomas gave her a concerned look. Sabine said to her husband “It fine she was just thirsty is all” It calm her husband about his daughter and he went back to pounding the dough. Sabine rolled her eyes at him with a smug smile and then picked up the box of cupcakes.

“Sorry for the wait here’s your order miss”

“Thank you very much,” said Monica and gave her money.

Monica then ran to the park as fast as she could.

Once she got there, she looked around for her girlfriend. She then recognizes her curly hair and ran to but then once she got closer saw something she feared. It was a beautiful woman with curly hair smiling cutely at her girlfriend. She was clearly one of the models from her girlfriend’s internship. Then Valerie grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes. Monica hid behind a nearby tree and then looked back at them. What she saw next felt her in tears. Her girlfriend gave a kiss on the model hand as the model blushed. Monica left the park in tears and felt betrayed that her girlfriend was in fact cheating on her. She silently crying in an alley not wanting strangers to see her cry. But those tears were not unheard from one particular person.

Cut to Hawkmoth lair

“Oh, poor girl, no faith in her girlfriend anymore and feeling betrayed as her worse fears come to light.”

Hawkmoth got a butterfly and turn it into an akuma. The akuma started to head for the girl.

“Flyway my little akuma and evilize her”

The akuma came to the box of cupcakes and absorb them then cupcakes. Monica's head showed the iconic symbol that she was being akumatized.

"Cupcake Maker, you have been betrayed by the one who said they love you by you will be the one to make them eat those words. All I ask is for you to give me the ladybug and chat noir miraculouses.”

Monica grinned and said in an evil word “As you wish Hawkmoth” Then she started to turn into the Cupcake Maker.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments before

Valerie was furiously texting her girlfriend “Where is she?” She was running later than usual and Valerie was getting worried.

“Oh, Valerie is that you?”

Valerie turned to the voice I saw it was one of the models she was working with at her internship. They have become good friends and help each other out sometimes.

“Oh hi, Vanessa how are you?”

“Oh I’m doing good I decided to go out on this lovely day for a bit”

“Good for you girl you finally get some me time for yourself.”

“yeah but it was more to have alone away from my boyfriend”

Valerie looked to her friend and decided to ask “Is everything ok?” as she comes closer to her with a hand her on back to comfort her.

“Oh not really. I’ve been wanting to tell him something for a while but I don’t have the strength to do so”

“What is it if I might ask?”

“Well, lately I think he has been busy with work at the bar and there are mostly female coworkers. So I fear that he might cheat on me with someone” Vanessa looked down and continued “I know we wouldn’t cheat on me as he not like that but there still that worry that one of the girls might get him to or something”

“well, why haven’t you told him about your fear?”

“I think he may think I don’t trust me but I do but the fear still there, u know?”

Valerie looked to her friend for a moment and thought then replied “I understand that it a fearsome of us have but without that conversation, it will not lessen your fear”  
Valerie picked her chin and looked at her cheerfully “I know it may be hard but it the best thing you can do. Communication is key and without it, we would be stuck at the door with that fear and other emotions”

Vanessa slimed back at her friend and said “What if it goes wrong though” Valerie came closer to her and grabbed her hands.

She looked into Vanessa's eyes and said “If it doesn’t go well that it was never met to be with you too. He should be able to have a civil conversation with you and talk freely about her feelings”

Valerie kissed her hands and said “You should have someone to love you Vanessa and I will be here for you. My girlfriend and I will stand with you if he can’t be an adult and talk to you about your feelings”

Vanessa blushed from the support she felt from her friend “Oh thank you, Valerie. You’re right I should have a conversation.”

Valerie let go of her hands and said “Good now if you excuse me I need to find my girlfriend. She texted me she was here but I can’t find her. Have you seen her by chance?”  
“No sorry what does she look like again?”

Valerie showed her a lock of Monica and her on New Year's Eve. Vanessa looked at the photo and said “sorry I have not seen her but if I do I will text you about it. I got to head home”

“oh ok see you later”

“yup bye-"

“LIAR!!!”

Vanessa and Valerie turned to the wicked voice. And both screamed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette woke up from a text coming from her phone. She had taken a small nap after her mother brought her water. She looked for her phone and saw it was a text from Luka. He had sent a picture of a robot being smashed another with the caption “I guess you can say he can’t roll out anymore” Marinette slimed at his pun and looked around the room. Tikki was by the computer listening to easy music for the hearing.

“Oh, Marinette you're awake. How did you sleep?”

“Just fine” Marinette then got a call from Luka to which she answered

“so how are you holding up?”

“Just fine.” said Marinette then yawn and said “I just woke up from a nap actually. Nothing better to do since I’m stuck to the bed that is”

“I'm so sorry again about her leg. I shouldn’t have brought you so I could have prevented your leg get-"

“No-no it not your fault Luka I insisted on coming and got clumsy as usual”

“That may be true but I still don’t feel bad about it. I hate that you get hurt because of me” Luka then blushed

Marinette blushed and smiled at his last comment. In the background, she hears someone clear their throat. And Luka looked to the person who made a sound. He nodded and looked back at Marinette.

“Listen Marinette” Luka cleared his throat “there’s actually a reason I’m calling you right now”

Marinette perked up.

and said “Oh what is it, Luka”

Luka blushed and took a deep breath and said “I know you been getting over your crush for a while and I don’t want to pressure you. But I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me next weekend?”

Marinette blushed hard and there was silence for a bit. She turned the phone where he couldn’t see her and then press mute. She let out a scream and blushed hard. She was squeaked in delight and then took a deep breath and went back to Luka. She unmuted herself and turned the phone back to her. “I would love that”

Luke smiled and said, “Great I will-"

There were loud screams in the background.

“What was that?” Marinette ask looking concerned.

“I don’t- Oh shit there an akuma I got to get to safety with the others. Stay safe Marinette”

“I will. You too Luka”

The call ended and Marinette attempted to jump to her feet. She grunted in pain and said “We got to go save people. Tikki Spo-"

Marinette then fell to the floor and howled in pain. Tikki went to her and said “Marinette you can’t go fight as Ladybug. Your leg still needs to heal”

“Well, what do you want me to do? Nothing? Tikki I need to save Paris before-"

“NO MARINETTE! You listen to me there is no way for you to fight as Ladybug.”

“How is Chat Noir going to purify the akuma without Ladybug. Tell me that Tikki!”

“I could go to him and give him the power for this akuma and-"

“No no Chat Noir doesn’t take Ladybug seriously and when he does he still needs my help to do so. You saw how he was when he got the earrings. Plus he very irresponsible like when we went to New York and leaving Paris without no one to defend it”

“Well, Marinette what do you expect to do then? If you feel chat noir can’t do things on his own, then what do you want us to do?”

“I don’t know,” Marinette thought for a moment and said “Well can’t you like use your powers of creation and fix my leg”

Tikki gave her a confused look and said “No that not how my power works Marinette. You need to sit this one out”

“Then you go. I’ve seen Plagg help him when Chat Noir couldn’t. Can’t you do that?”

“That really risky and that could be problematic since without a vesicle for our power it can go out of control”

“But your power is creation. How can it go out of control?”

“Sigh trust me you don’t want to know Marinette.”

“Well then we can give another miraculous to someone and I will think of another plan later” Marinette then reached for the box under her bed and opened it. She then looked over all the miraculous and pondered over each of them.

“What miraculous though?”

“Maybe we can have Rena Rogue?” Marinette handed hovered over the fox necklaced and then grabbed it “Hmmm Yeah Rena Rogue”

“Well I still think-“

“go Alya and give her the miraculous then come back to me”

“Wouldn’t be easier to give it to Chat Noir so he knows-“

“No chat noir needs to fend off the akuma while we get Rena Rogue on the scene”

“But Marinette I think-“

“Now go to Alya Tikki and be safe”

Tikki sighed and said “I will”

Then Tikki left while Marinette pondered over what should be the next step of their plan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Adrien wanted to do was enjoy the little time he had with his boys but Hawkmoth had other plans.

Right before the akuma attacked he was busying eating ice cream with them as they finished their robot battles. It was the most fun he had watching such destruction. Sadly he picked the wrong team to be on as Kim robot won victory. Then they cleaned up the damage and got some of that delicious ice cream.

“I will have vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and a cherry on top please”

“Damn basic I see,” Ivan said to Kim.

“Whatever man at least I don’t have to pay for your guys' ice cream.”

“ye that sucks because I really wanted free ice cream”

“To be honest I left my money at home but I’m so glad I forgot I get a 10 in my sweater,” said Marc

“Wooooooooow no faith in me”

“I mean”

“Shut up Marc. Me and Megatron were claimed to victory from the start. You just were all blind to it until the end”

All of them rolled their eyes except Adrien who was lost in thought. He now had to commit to his loss and had to talk with his dad. He went to the bathroom checked if it was empty and went into the stall.

“I can’t believe I need to talk to my dad now. Plagg why did you have to say that bet out loud? You know that my dad-“

“Kid we got to hurry your crisis and get to some ice cream. I heard then have cream cheese flavored ice cream and I want-“

“Are you even listening to me? I talk about what’s going on and your just thinking about-”

“Kid it really isn’t as big out deal as you think.”

“How do you think?”

“You can finally have more freedom to do things. Don’t you want that?”

“I-I do but my father is just-“

Then they both heard a scream from outside. Adrien peered outside and saw some cupcakes trying to eat people.

“I’ve seen some pretty weird akumas but this takes the cake.” Said Adrien while Plagged rolled his eyes. Then went back to the bathroom and transformed into Chat Noir.

Now Chat Noir was trying to smash all the cupcakes that were harming the civilian he saw earlier. ‘There’s too many of them where is Ladybug?’ He thought as he smashed another cupcake.

“I am the Cupcake Maker and I will make you eat your words,” said Cupcake Maker throwing a monster cupcake with sharp frosting teeth at another civilian with curly hair.

‘Then there’s this akuma’ chat noir thought as he looked to the akumatized victim.

They had bright pink hair in a long braid with baker hat on their head. Their outfit was white hop shirk with suspenders which has lacing. Under these suspenders, they wore a strawberry patterned long sleeve. They also wore white and green striped tights with black short heels. On the side of her shoulder, she had a white messenger bag with while ribbon and in the middle a strawberry

‘This akuma looked like as if strawberry shortcake became and professional baker in later life. Got fired then got off her sane medication to which she decided to go live in Paris to help cope.’ Chat Noir thought as he was smashing another cupcake monster was thrown his way.

“The words you spill will come and eat you up” then Cupcake Maker through a cupcake at him.

Chat hit the cupcake like a baseball and yelled at the two civilians “Run away from here”

Then Valerie and Vanessa looked at each other and ran away. Cupcake Maker screams frustrated and ran close to punch Chat Noir.

Chat noir dodged it and swung at Cupcake Maker. Cupcake Maker dodged him and tried to throw another punch. Chat dodged that and came in with his baton to swing at them. But Cupcake Maker iced him with pink icing in his face. Chatnoir flipped away backward and tried to get the icing off his face. But then he noticed his icing began to make his hands stick to his baton permanently.

“You like my sticking icing.” Cupcake Maker smiled evilly “It makes sure one can’t walk away or backpedal on anything”

Chat Noir looked to them with anger as his hands were now stuck to his baton.

“Well he won’t be the only one who can’t run away from anything” and then Rena Rogue spinned kicked the akuma. The akuma went flying on the other side.

“Ladybug sent me here to help you.”

“Awesome. More help is needed.”

“Did you figure out where the object is? She also wanted me to be in charge of you while she thinks of a plan.”

“I think it in. Wait wha-“

Then Cupcake Maker let out a long scream and threw a cupcake at Rena Rogue. Both Chat Noir and Rena Rogue dodged the attack and proceed to take her on at once.

“What do you mean she wanted you to be in charge?”

“Yeah, it weird but she wanted that to be known I guess. I don’t know I'm just going based on what she said”

“Well ok, I guess. I think it her messenger bag but I haven’t been able to get a good shot at it”

Then both backflipped away from the victim and Rena Rogue whispered to him “how about you distract her while I get the bag”

“Sounds like a plan”

Chat noir went in first swinging at the Cupcake Maker. Then both proceed to dodge and strike at each other. While Rena Rogue waits for the moment to slide under the victim and get the bag.

Once chat Noir swung at her feet she lost her balanced and Rena came in to get the bag. But unfortunately, some icing spurted out and sprayed at Rena. Rena backed up and tried to wipe the icing off but the moment she wipes it off her face, Cupcake Maker punched her and Rena flew to a gate. Since Rena was covered in the icing she couldn’t move. She was stuck to the gate like a fly is caught in a spider web.

Cupcake Maker looked to her and said “Looks like the fox can’t pounce anymore” and then laughed evilly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tikki came back and saw Marinette watching the news lightens of the fights and writing something down on a piece of paper then folded it.

“We need another miraculous user out there to help”

“Marinette we need Chat Noir to have your miraculous”

“NO, we need another user. I just picked the wrong one for this.”

“We need someone who can see the future so we can keep learning of what do until she is defeated” Marinette then reached for the dragon miraculous “Give this to Luka, Sass”

“But Marinette we should-“

“Go Sass we don’t have time to waste and give this note to Luka as well”

He took the note and his miraculous then phased through the wall.

Tikki sighed and said to Marinette “What about ladybug? Who will use it to purify it?”

“me of course”

“Marinette you can’t move from your-“

“I know that why I gave Sass the note to tell Viperon to come here since ladybug will be here on top of the bakery so she can purify it” Marinette turned her eyes to the tv “it will allow me to do my job and I won’t be using my leg really.”

Tikki looked in concern and turned her eyes to the screen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Looks like your friend won’t be able to hel-“

Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen.

“Where did he? No matter he just a scaredy-cat and ran off. I will be off then”

“And where do you think you’re going?” said Hawkmoth through his symbol to talk to the akuma victim.

“Not worth chasing him down right now. Just let me have my revenge first I will get your miraculouses”

Then the hawkmoth symbol left the akuma face as a sign that Hawkmoth will allow it. Cupcake Maker left to find her “cheating” girlfriend again.

In the empty water foundation, Chat Noir hid in laying down. He knew if he tried to strike at the victim again he would be stuck like Rena. So we went to the foundation but no water so he cataclysm the icing on his hands and got unstuck from his baton. He had only a few minutes now.

‘We need ladybug here to take down the akuma where is she’

Chat Noir then got out of the foundation and ran over to Rena.

“What are we going to do now?” He was about to try and pried her off but then a voice chimed in.

“Don’t try and get her down”

Chat and Rena look to see Viperion.

“You will get stuck as well and get captured by Cupcake Maker”

“Viperion?” said Rena

Then chat said, “How do you-“

“I went through a cycle already”

“ok what hap-“

“Listen I know you have questions but we need to get away from here” Viperon looked towards a direction “Cupcake Maker should be coming back around the corner so we can’t waste time. Besides, I think I have a plan.”

“Well I do too actually and I-“

“Sorry ladybug said for me to be in charge for now as I will be lookout since I can repeat this over and over.”

Chat noir nodded and said “makes sense”

Chat noir and Viperon looked to Rena. “We will be back for you.” Said Chat Noir

Rena nodded as both fled the scene. Viperion and Chat Noir went to a secluded building and hid to hear Viperion plan.

“You mention before Cupcake Maker weak spot was at her leg. So one of us will swipe at his legs while the other retrieves the bag. Then once we get the bag I will go to ladybug so she can purify the akuma”

“Where is she by the way”

“I don’t know but I was told to go near the bakery and she will be there on top of the building”

“Why doesn’t Ladybug come here and help? Why does she need you guys exactly? Not that it not fun to have more heroes but still”

“I don’t know but I think Ladybug knows what she doing. We should trust her decision”

“I guess”

“O-k since I will be taking the object back to her. I think you should be the one to wipe at her legs again.”

“Last time I-“

“Yes I know but this time when she loses her balance You can create a spinning shield to prevent the icing from getting all over us.”

Chat Noir paused and though for a moment “Ok Viperion I trust you and LB”

Viperion nodded and said, “Second Chance” moving the snake head from his bracelet.

“Let do this,” said Chat Noir with confidence

Then both heroes traveled to the sight of the akuma to put their plan into action.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All didn’t go as planned. When Cupcake Maker lost her balance she then twirled her body and was able to get back on her feet. She then sprayed Viperion and Chat noir feet to the ground with her icing and was about to take his miraculous.

“Second chance”

“Let do-“

“We need another plan.”

“What already?”

“Yeah, she got iced us to the ground.”

“Ok, what do you think we should try then?”

“Maybe she has a different weak spot. Did you notice anything else?”

“No”

“Sigh then we are going to have to do many cycles to figure it out. I’m sure I will find something”

“Are you sure? That will drain you.”

“Maybe but it the best plan I have right that fits with Ladybug plan”

“ok let do it”

And that what they did. But no other weakness showed. They tried to come from below and trap her there but she was clever enough to ice them again to the sewer walls. One time they came from above but she was able to get them stuck together. There was even a time they got Rena off the gate which worked for a bit but once Viperion got the bag he was stopped and iced to the ground and saw Rena and Chat Noir stuck together. Every time was a failure one way or another and Luka just couldn’t find anything. “Second chance”

“Let do-“

“We can’t do this”

Chat noir turned to him “What do you mean?”

“I can’t see anything man. No matter what we do it fails. There was maybe one success with Rena but it kept failing cuz once I tried to get to ladybug the villain would be back on their feet and ice me.”

Chat noir ears went down and he looked to Viperion with sad eyes “How many times have you-“

“We’ve been trying for months but no vail”

Chat noir looked away in sadness. “I will feed my kwami so we have cataclysm again maybe that will-“

“We tried that too but nope. I’m sorry”

“No matter. Some power is better than nothing.” Chat Noir looked to Viperion and said “You should charge up our kwami too.”

Viperion smiles “Yeah I will do that”

Chat noir nodded as he went behind the column of the build so they couldn’t see each other identities. They both sat there trying to think of a new plan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

News Break with Nadja Chawack “Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! It seems our heroes have fled but have not attacked for quite awhile. Have they given up already? Will the Cupcake Maker be the one to defeat our heroes? And the main question on everyone mind is where is Ladybug”

“oh no, Viperion must have used second chance so many times already.”

“Maybe I could get another-“

“MARINETTE!”

Marinette looked to an angry Tikki.

“We can’t keep putting more miraculous users. That would be wasting our resource and putting more heroes at risk”

“Don’t you think I know that? But else am I do to? We need them to take down the akuma so I can just do lucky charm here in my room whi-“

“Listen Marinette I have already told you. You CANNOT be Ladybug for this one. You can’t help them. You need to trust and give Chat Noir the ladybug miraculous”

“That would be wasting our only way to defeat an akuma. And chat noir is not the one to us-“

“MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG!!!” Tikki said as she got in her user's face “You have trusted Chat Noir as your partner before and yes he has made his mistakes. But there no way for you to fight in this condition and Chat Noir is the only one who knows how to use your power than you do! Stop being stubborn and please give me your earrings so he can fight” 

Marinette looked away in sadness.

“I know it hard to think he can do this but have faith that he will know what to do. You guys are partners after all.” Marinette looked back at Tikki and sighed in defeat.

“You’re right Tikki. I need to have more faith in him. He has learned his lesson and from what I’ve seen he taking this situation more seriously since I’m not there.” Marinette took off her earrings

“Give this to Chat Noir and hurry”

Tikki eagerly took them and said “On it!” and phasing through the wall

“I’m putting all on my cards on you, kitty. Don’t let me down” then she turned to the news lightens.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien was leaning against the column as Plagg stuffed his face with even more cheese.

“I can’t believe this. First Rena is out and now Viperon can’t keep up with it. I can’t do this without LB. What do I do?”

Plagg gulped the cheese that was in his mouth and said “We need to come up with a new plan”

“But I’ve been sucking as Chat Noir. We need ladybug to figure out this plan.” Adrien let out a sigh of frustration and slid to the floor.

“Kid you need to take charge of this situation you nee-“

“He needs to be Mister Bug”

Plagg and Adrien looked up to see Tikki carrying Ladybug earrings.

“is that Tikki?” Sass asked while his user looked at him with confused

“Yes it is and I have new orders. We need Ladybug”

Tikki floated to Adrien and handed him the earrings “Well more we need Mister Bug and that you Chat Noir.”

“M-me? Are you sure that what LB wants?”

“She been quite stubborn with it but after realization, she finally decided that you got this Chat Noir. She believes you can figure a way out of this.”

“I’m not sure-“

“Come Chat Noir,” said Viperion “Ladybug is asking you to take up the mantel so she must know what she do-“

“That’s what you said when she put you in charge and that’s what Rena said when she was in charge.” Sigh “What makes this so different”

“We are now not going but her plan anymore,” said Plagg

“But I-“

“Adrien I know you think I’m thinking of only myself and you’re right. But listen to me when I tell you you can do this. I want what best for you and that’s why I said that bet earlier.” Plagg got in his Face with hopeful eyes “I’ve seen what you put up with and I know you can do this. That way I want you to stand your ground do something you want and can do. You have used this miraculous before and I know you have a plan. So I’m telling you to be confident and put that plan into action”

Adrien looked to his kwami and smiled

“You’re right Plagg. It about time I take charge of my life and this mission.” Adrien then took off his ring and put on the earrings.

Then Adrien heard Luka said “Alright MisterBug what’s the plan”

Adrien smiled and looked to Plagg as he held the ring “Ok this might be risky but here’s what I got”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valerie and Vanessa were both captured by Cupcake Maker as they were both stuck together by her icing.

“Now that I have you both here, you can be stuck together with your terrible selves!” Cupcake Maker pulled out a cupcake and said “Now you will pay!”

Just as Valerie and Vanessa were going to be eaten by cupcakes, a red-figure came in front of them spinning a yoyo into a shield destroying the cupcake.

“Well well well a little late to the party but finally got the bug from her hiding place-“ then cupcake maker then looks at them more closely and saw “MisterBug?”

“Yes it is I.,” he said as he retracted his yoyo “and you’re days of ruining good pastries are over”

“LUCKY CHARM,” said Mister bug, and a freebie came from it.

“HAHAHA, you are a very cocky little bug. Sorry I’m not in the mood for your games”

“Well maybe you need to have fun and besides aren’t I so bee-utiful?” he said as he put the freebie to his hip.

Cupcake Maker looked to him and said in a serious tone “I will squish you!”

Mister Bug then came in with an attack of a yoyo at Cupcake Maker but she dodged it. She threw her cupcakes and she destroyed them with his shield. Mister Bug was leading her more away from the two civilians. As he swung the yoyo her multiple times, she then dodged each time with her attack. Then Cupcake Maker got her icing out and mister bug got iced sticking his feet to the ground.

“HAHAHA who going to help you now?” said cupcake maker as an orange figure crept behind her. But no vail for the figure as cupmaker maker saw them and swept at their feet causing them to fall. “Nice try Rena Rogue.”

Cupcake Maker then held her arms down. “I don’t know how you escaped but you will not sneak attack me.”

Cupcake Maker then was sprayed with icing “Wanna bet?” Cupcake maker saw Rena Rogue on the other side as the Rena she was holding down disappeared.

“No matter you will not stop me as I am-“ then Rena rogue ducked down Cupcake maker thinking she was going to sweep her feet as well to which Cupcake maker jumped. To her surprised a freebie came in and crashed into both her hands and due to the icing from before making one of her hand stick to them.

“what the-”

Rena then started to attack her throwing punches at her and such. Cupcake maker had to defend her off with one hand which put her at the same level as Rena Rogue since she could grab a cupcake to throw at her as the hand that summoned the cupcakes were stuck to the freebie. Rena was about to get the bag when Cupcake Maker did drop rolled and icing Rena feet to the ground.

“HAHA thought you too could get the best of me.”

“Maybe no just the two of them,” said a mystery voice. Cupcake Maker turned to them and saw a different Chat noir. “It going to be hard no to get more pastry out of you now” as her bag was in his hands.

“What?” she looked to her side and saw the bag was gone “How did you?”

“It was quite simple once I freed Rena Rogue from the gate with cataclysm. You can’t be fooled by using just sneaking up on you so we need a few illusions to keep you occupied as I retrieve the bag you lost your focus on” the Mister Bug she fought earlier saw disappeared. As she saw Mister bug and this other chat noir looking smug at her and she tried to attacked and saw she was stuck to the ground. The other cat noir holding her icing bag.

Both of them grabbed one halve of the bad ripped it. The akuma came out and mister bug said “No evil-doing for you little akuma. Time to devilize” he caught it and purified it saying “Bye-bye little butterfly.”

Monica came back and the freebie was still in her hands but not stuck. Monica looked around confused. “Wh-where am I?”

Mister Bug came close to her and said “Don’t worry no not under Hawkmoth control anymore. Now would you please give me that freebie?”

She looked dumbfounded and gave him the freebie.

Valerie came out and yelled “Monica?” then ran to hug her “Monica. Oh my god, are you ok?” Valerie back up and said, “What happened?”

Monica pushed Valerie away and Valerie looked confused and said “What’s the matter”

“I will tell you what the matter.” She looked Valerie straight in the eyes “I have been worried about the fact some model was going to lure you away from me!” Then she sniffed out a tear “I guess I was right”

Valerie looked to her girlfriend confused and said “What are you talking about baby? I would never do that to you-“

“Oh yeah, there who was that girl I saw you at the park with being lovey-dovey with!”

“That would be me” both girls turned to Vanessa “Hi I’m Vanessa. I let me tell you nothing is going on between us.” She came close to Monica “I know how it feels to have someone you love might have wondering eyes because I have that same worry too. That’s why I was seeking help and comfort from Valerie.”

She then grabbed Monica's hands and said to her dead in the eyes “Please forgive me if it looked romantic as she comforted me with my problems”

Mister bug looked away from the scene as all three girls decided to talk more privately about what went on and he shouts “Miraculous Ladybug” 

Everything was magically fixed.

“Man that was exhausting,” Rena said stretching her muscles

“You’re telling me,” said Luka as chat noir “I do hope Tikki got the snake miraculous back to Ladybug on time”  
“So do I”  
“Well I did now it time to give back each other miraculouses” said Mister Bug as he had more priorities on his mind

“I can’t believe my pride was in the way so much that I put more people in danger and I didn’t have any faith in my partner,” Marinette said as she put the fox miraculous in the box.  
“Well Marinette one can become blind from their own will that it hard to see other options”  
“Still though” Marinette carefully got back on the bed “I’m probably one of the worse guardians”

“I wouldn’t say that but you do have a long way to go from here”

Marinette turn to Tikki and replied “Yup”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien was standing outside his father's office with his hand hovering over the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Enter”

Adrien opened the door and saw his father making edits to his next design.

“What do you want Adrien? I’m very busy at the moment.”

Adrien gulped and spoke with a clear neutral voice “Father it about time we talk about something that has been stressing me out in my life.”

“That is?” said Gabriel not looking at his son.

“I want to make my own changes to my schedule and incorporate more lecture time with my frie-“

“Oh Adrien do yo-“

“I am not done speaking!”

Gabriel looked at his son finally and saw his anger.

“I always follow your wishes and I have no problem follow some of them but as of now I realize that I should seek things I want!” Adrien makes eye contact with his father eyes “And what I want is more say in my schedule”

Gabriel was taken back from his temper but smiled “You’re just like your mother with your temper.” Adrien looked down in sadness for a second “That was something I admired about her.”

Adrien looked up in confusion “You liked when she was angry?”

“I liked how she was not afraid to show her true emotions to me.”

Adrien smiled at his father.

“Ok Adrien” father walked in front of him with a small smile “tell me exactly what you were thinking”

**Author's Note:**

> Really give your criticism at the bottom. I'm all ears.


End file.
